


The Sewer King's Plan

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled near a table. The perfect lunch. A bowl of bread rolls and one turkey on a silver platter.





	The Sewer King's Plan

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled near a table. The perfect lunch. A bowl of bread rolls and one turkey on a silver platter.  
The perfect lunch. *I plan to enjoy every minute.* Pet alligators appeared before they devoured everything. The Sewer King blinked. *I thought I fed every pretty pet alligator.* 

 

THE END


End file.
